


We gladly feast on those who would subdue us

by Sherbet_steve (orphan_account)



Series: Movie fics [6]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abigail - Kate, Additional Tags to Be Added, Allusions to smut, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fester - Derek, Fluff, Gomez - Peter, Kate is a bitch, M/M, Morticia - Stiles, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Post Mpreg, Pugsley - Isaac, Wednesday - Erika, but I think I'm going to do spin offs, if you like it, just steamy stuff, manipulating one at that, no actual smut in this fic, they're so in love, this is based a lot off the movie, weird stuff, weird stuff because it's the Addams family I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sherbet_steve
Summary: Mysterious and Spooky this couple is... Will they get Derek back and rebuild their family? Or will the Argents let them down again





	1. Sic Gorgiamus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm really excited about this, Mostly based on the 1991 movie with my own spins to the plot obviously Hope you like it!
> 
> This will have pretty short chapters. I'm just too lazy/excited to write the whole thing at once,

On Christmas Eve, the hale mansion found it’s front porch crowded with a group of carolers. Their little eager faces were upturned as they sang an endless and cloying roundelay of “Little Drummer Boy.” They sang with unbridled, self-righteous cheer. As they pompously began their umpteenth verse. Up the Mansion, past the black wreath on the front door, past broken windows, burnt out structure, weather beaten shingles, and a creaking shutter. The Hale family gathered. Peter, Stiles, Their Grandmatron, Isaac their son, Erika their daughter, and their faithful butler Lurch; gleefully poured a cauldron of bubbling, steaming pitch over the edge.

In a dim hallway at about seven A.M, an over sized cuckoo clock struck seven times. The perfect little model of the Hale mansion, down to the creaking shutter, chimed again. In one window, a little mechanical Peter bent a little mechanical Stiles all the way back until he was almost off of his feet. Planting a kiss between his clockwork decolletage. Once, twice, three mechanical kisses counting to seven. 

In another window, a mechanical Isaac, hung a mechanical Erika from a noose on gallows, up and down. Meanwhile little bursts of fog floated from the rooftop, where a little mechanical granny cranked her fog machine. The front door of the house popped open and a little mechanical Lurch began sweeping.--

Just then the thing, the disembodied hand with a _full_ bodied personality, climbed into view over the back of the clock.

The thing lept to the floor and scampered down the hall. He ran past a couple doors, past a pair of legs in pajamas, feet in slippers. He skidded to a halt and back tracked to the legs, pulling on the cuff of the pants. Belonging to none other than Peter Hale standing in the doorway to Derek Hale’s old room.

Peter wore a fez and smoking jacket over his pajamas, even at this hour he puffed on his trademark cigar. Peter was all enthusiasm- or despair. At the moment, the alpha just radiated unfathomable woe. “Think of it, Thing. He’s been gone for twenty-five years. For twenty-five years we’ve attempted to contact Derek in the great beyond.”

The room was dusty, cobweb filled. A long unoccupied shrine to Peter’s long lost nephew, Derek. Peter drifted from the doorway. The room had remained untouched since Derek’s disappearance as a teenager. The thick coating of dust and cobwebs adorn the mementos of a rapscallion’s youth - a football pennant from Alcatraz, headless sports trophies. High School photos with all the other student’s keeping as much distance from Derek as possible. 

Peter lovingly and morosely surveyed the room “And for twenty-five years nothing. Not a whisper. Not a clue. I’m beginning to think my nephew is truly lost.” Peter sighed, Thing tugged at his cuff again and pulled him toward the hallway.

Galloping ahead of peter, Thing leapt onto an old-fashioned door latch and the door swung open into the couple’s bedroom. 

Peter approached the bed. Asleep on the scarlet satin sheets is… Stiles Hale. Peter gazed down “Look at him -- I would die for him. I would kill for him. My omega, Either way, -- what bliss.” 

Low-voiced, incisive and subtle, with Stiles, smiles were rare. The ghostly whiteness of his complexion was offset by the red of the pillowcase upon which his hair, spread like a diabolical halo. A dark Garbo, sultry and remote. He was a ruined beauty. Suddenly Stiles blinked open his whiskey eyes. 

Peter stared down, voice filled with adoration “Unhappy, darling?”

Stiles responded just as passionately “Oh, yes, yes. Completely.” 

In Isaac’s room, around the same time, the young boy crouched on the floor. He played with his kid-sized chemistry set. The walls of his room were covered in road signs he had collected -- “Bridge Out!”, “Detour! Excavation Ahead!”. “Dangerous Undertow!”. “Keep Clear! High Voltage!”, sawed off stop signs, still on their poles, lay stacked in the corner. In another corner stood a floor to ceiling fish tank, filled with piranha. 

The energetic monster of a nine year old, had truly every chance to grow up to be the public monster his parents would be proud of. He mixed chemicals in a beaker. The brew steamed, and with a grin Isaac swallowed it all down. The boy contorted, undergoing the beginnings of a transformation, then shrinking to the size of a mouse, He laughed as he crawled out of his now massive pajamas.

In the attic, sitting solemn and mournful, ten year old Erika had hair and skin like her mother, Stiles. She sat on a stool among the stored Hale family objects. One end of a string tied to her tooth, the other to a trap door. 

The trap door was flung open, Granny Hale poked her head through. A giggly hag who looked like she was in the bathtub when the hair dryer fell in. Erika’s pulled tooth swung at the end of a string. 

“Thank you Grandmama.”

In a foul mood, Granny trumped up into the attic. “You kids are going to have to kill your own breakfast this morning.” Erika opened a cigar box. Inside the box assorted animal and human teeth, fangs and dentures. Along with a collection of glass eyes. Erika dropped her tooth in the box.

Peter took Stiles into his arms. The omega draped himself over Peter’s chest. He was caught in a sudden shaft of sunlight, causing the beautiful boy to squint. On the bedside table beside him, Stiles’ over-sized carnivorous orchid wilted.

“Peter…” he mewled “The sun… il me perce comme un poignard.” 

Peter growled pulled Stiles closer, hands drifting downward, as the scent of alpha arousal filled the room. “Sti… That’s French!”

“Oui…” Stiles breathed nonchalantly.

“Cara mia!” Peter kissed his way up Stiles’ neck, Just as the scent of slick was budding into the room. Peter burst with enthusiasm and a sense of purpose. Leapt from the bed! Drawing his bedside saber from its sheath, brandishing it against the offending beam. “En garde monsieur sole!” 

Peter thrust and parries, pantomiming a duel with the shaft of light. “Peter?”

“Querida?”

“Last night, you were… unhinged. You were like some desperate, howling wolf-demon. You frightened me, then knotted me full. Do it again…” Peter was instantly aflame as he crawled back into bed, flipping Stiles onto his stomach. 

Granny delivered a swift kick to her fog machine. “Lousy bucket of bolts…!” the fog machine, which had to be straight from a Jules Verne nightmare, was malfunctioning, struggling to churn out its patches of fog.


	2. Chapter 2

abandoned, Sorry i know it's super short but the plot I had for this spun out of control and got too out of hand. I may come back to it or something similar sorry if anyone was invested ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! Please! Let me know if I missed any tags


End file.
